Es weihnachtet zu sehr
by irgendwie halt
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED! Was Hermine, Harry und Ron so machen, wenn sie grad nicht die Welt retten...Please R
1. Es weihnachtet zu sehr

Es weihnachtet (zu) sehr by Archertuckerreedtpol  
  
Disclaimer: Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Ich mache damit kein Geld, obwohl es eigentlich ganz praktisch wäre, dann hätte ich endlich genug Geld für Weihnachtsgeschenke... ;)  
  
Summary: Harry und Ron gehen Geschenke für Weihnachten kaufen... :) Please R&R  
  
Gewidmet: Nachtschatten zum Geburtstag.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Ich hasse Weihnachten!", rief Ron, als er die lange Schlange vor der Kasse sah. "Alle gehen Geschenke einkaufen und verstopfen die Läden, so dass man sich gar nicht mehr bewegen kann!"  
  
"Das machst du doch auch gerade," entgegnete Harry trocken. Er überlegte jetzt schon seit einer Viertelstunde, was er Ginny zu Weihnachten schenken könnte. Was schenkt man seiner Freundin mit der man erst seit einer Woche zusammen ist?  
  
"Hey, Ron!", sagte Harry und stupste ihn an, damit er endlich aufhörte herumzujammern.  
  
"Weißt du irgendwas, was ich Ginny schenken kann? Was findet sie denn schön? Was liest sie gerne?" Doch Ron ging nicht darauf ein, sondern plapperte aufgeregt weiter:  
  
"Und das mit den Geschenken sollte wirklich abgeschafft werden. Ständig muss man herumrennen und alle fragen, was sie sich wünschen. Dann fällt ihnen nie was ein und man kauft irgendeinen Schrott, den der andere nach zwei Wochen sowieso wegschmeißt!"  
  
"Roohoon!", brüllte Harry, um das Kreischen eines Babys, das alle im Umkreis von drei Metern mit Babybrei bewarf, zu übertönen.  
  
"Was soll ich Ginny schenken?", wiederholte er. Ron zuckte mit den Achseln.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Sag mir lieber, was ich Padma mitbringen soll!" Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Das ist einfach. Einen Nagellack, der farblich zu ihrem Lidschatten passt!" Er wunderte sich wirklich, warum sich Ron mit dieser dummen, zickigen Kuh abgab. Ron sah ihn wütend an und verschwand in Richtung Kosmetikabteilung, um ein gutes, aber billiges Make-Up zu finden. Harry ging rüber zur Damenabteilung. Sollte er Ginny einen Snoopy-Stringtanga schenken?  
  
Nein, das schien ihm ein bisschen zu gewagt, schließlich waren sie ja erst seit einer Woche zusammen. Doch dann sah er das perfekte Geschenk für Ginny. Einen Satin Schlafanzug mit Garfield vorne drauf. Harry guckte auf das Preisschildchen. Acht Galleonen! Er schaute in seine Geldbeutel: Er hatte noch 20 Galleonen.  
  
Außerdem hatte er noch jede Menge Geld in seinem Verlies bei Gringotts. Und wenn das mal alle war, würde er in den Sommerferien irgendwo babysitten gehen. Das wäre dann wenigstens ein bisschen Abwechslung. Er nahm das Kleidungsstück und versuchte sich so an der Kasse anzustellen, ohne von grässlichem Babybrei beworfen zu werden.  
  
Nachdem er eine halbe Stunde angestanden hatte und ca. drei Meter vorgerückt war (anscheinend hatte heute der Schnellste aller Kassierer Schicht ( ), kam Ron zurück und trug eine lila-schillernde Bürste und ein Päckchen farbenwechselnder Haargummis mit sich. Zum Ärger der Leute hinter Harry, drängelte er sich vor ihn.  
  
"Glaubst du, der gefällt Ginny?", fragte Harry und hielt den Schlafanzug hoch. "Denke schon.", sagte Ron knapp.  
  
"Hey, jetzt sei nicht beleidigt wegen vorhin. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich finde Padma einfach manchmal ein bisschen nervig!"  
  
"Glaubst du, mich nervt Ginny nie? Deswegen ziehe ich trotzdem nicht vor ihrem Freund über sie her!"  
  
"OK! Ich mache es nicht mehr, ja?", sagte Harry und Ron nickte gnädig. Schließlich durften sie zahlen. Als sie endlich vor der Ladentür waren, atmeten sie auf.  
  
"Für wen brauchst du jetzt noch Geschenke?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Für Ginny, Hermine, Mum und Fred." Sie seufzten beide und stürzten sich in das Gedränge auf der Straße. Plötzlich sagte Harry: "Ich glaube, ich hasse Weihnachten auch." TBC  
  
Danke an die, dies gelesen ham...( Biiiiiitttttttttte schreibt Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich will wissen wie ihrs fandet, is nämlich meine erste fic. ~Archertuckerreedtpol~ Alle dies gelesen ham und keine reviews schreiben, sind Ärsche.....( 


	2. Plätschn Back'n

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K:Rowling. Ich mache damit kein Geld.  
  
Summary: Harry u. Hermine versuchen Plätzchen zu backen, was irgendwie nicht so ganz funktioniert. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Es ist 7. Schuljahr und Hermine hat endlich durchgesetzt, dass die Hauselfen Urlaub etc. kriegen, Voldemort ist besiegt und alle sind glücklich....Naja, wenn man vom Weihnachtsstress absieht.]  
  
Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Reviewer: earthly, weihnachtskeks3, nachtschatten, pringless und Herm84!!!!!!! Ihr seid alle lieeeeb!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Harry und Hermine standen zusammen in der Schulküche, die vollkommen leer und verlassen war, weil die Hauselfen alle in Mallorca am Strand lagen, und versuchten Plätzchen zu backen.  
  
Nach der Beseitigung einiger keinen Problemchen, wie z. B. ob verkneten bedeutete, dass man es mit der Hand macht oder mit der Maschine..., war eine etwas missratene Masse aus denen mal Plätzchen werden sollten, entstanden. Doch Hermine behauptete, dass man die Klumoen nach dem Backen gar nicht mehr schmecken würde. Und Harry versuchte tapfer daran zu glauben.  
  
"Harry, verdammt, wie geht das?", fragte Hermine und starrte verzweifelt auf das Kürbisplätzchenrezept, wo es hieß, mann solle zuerst die Eier trennen und dann unter die Zucker-Mehl-Masse heben.  
  
"Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Harry, der gerade versuchte mit einem Löffel die Klumpen aus der recht ekelerregenden Masse zu stampfen. Es war nämlich leider ein bisschen zu viel Mehl hineingeraten. "das einzige, was ich kann, ist Marmorkuchen, weil ich immer an Dudleys Geburtstag einen backen musste. Aber Dudley sagt, er war immer eklig....."  
  
"Ja, sehr schön!", sagte Hermine genervt. Sie überlegte. "Wir könnten Ron fragen, wie man das macht... Sein Mum kann doch so gut kochen und backen und so."  
  
"Hey, Hermine, hast du eigentlich schon mitgekriegt, wozu wir das ganze hier machen? Wir wollen diese Plätzchen, die wir gerade versuchen zu machen, Ron zu Weihnachten schenken. Vielleicht sollte er uns dann nicht dabei helfen?! Und außerdem, wenn er sieht, wenn er sieht, wie ekelhaft die vorher aussahen, will er sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr."  
  
Harry lies seinen Blick über den Eiermatsch auf dem Boden gleiten, von dem Ei, das Hermine vorher hatte fallen lassen, der schön mit dem Zucker, welchen Hermine vorhin vom Tisch katapultiert hatte, als sie Harry ohrfeigen wollte ,weil er sagte, sie könne nicht kochen. [oioioi, ganz schöner Monstersatz =)]  
  
"Wie wärs, wir basteln Ron irgendwas aus Papier!?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
  
"Was? Was soll er denn damit? auf sein Nacht kästchen stellen, damit es da einstauben kann, oder was? Und außerdem, kanst du das??"  
  
"Neee....."  
  
"Na, siehst du?", fauchte Hermine und wandte sich wieder ihrem Mehlmatsch zu.  
  
"Hermine! Wenn wir das Zeug, was wir bis jetzt zusammen...ähhh....zusammengemixt haben, backen, kämen lauter kleine gelbe Scheißehäufchen raus, die Ron sicher nicht essen will."  
  
"OK!", brüllte Hermine und knallte die Mehlpackung so fest auf den Tisch, dass sie platzte. Das machte sie nur noch wütender."DANN BEWEG HALT MAL DEINEN FETTEN ARSCH HIERHER UND HELF MIR!!!!"  
  
Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und rief: "Evanesco!" [Soviel ich weiß, heißt das auf lateinisch 'Verschwinden', aber ich weiß es nicht genau...=/] Und es verschwand der ganze ekelhafte Dreck. Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Harry und sah in herausfordernd an.  
  
"Ja, dann machs mal selber, wenn dus so toll kannst!"  
  
"Hey ich kann das auch nicht, klar???"  
  
"Dann motz nicht rum, wenn ichs versuch, OK???!!!!!"  
  
"JA!"  
  
"JA!" Sie starrten sich gegenseitig an und fingen dann gleichzeitig an, loszuprusten.  
  
Harry und Hermine haben es schließlich doch noch geschafft.... sie haben sich das Buch 'Backen für Anfänger' aus der Schulbücherei ausgeliehen, wo jeder Backausdruck ganz genau erklärt ist, damit's auch jeder Blödste checkt. Harry hat's trotzdem nicht gecheckt....  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen... Ich weiß es ist ein rechter Scheiß.. naja, hatte halt keine Zeit, was besseres zu schreiben....war im Weihnachtsstress.......:-)))))  
  
Bitte schreibt Reviews....  
  
Ihr seid alle gaaaaanz lieb, wenn ihr Reviews schreibts (und wenn nicht, wie gesagt...:-) ). 


End file.
